


The Blue Rose

by Kakeri



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF!Lance, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith think Lance is hot, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Like real slow, Mafia!Lance, Multi, Slow Burn, So does Lotor, Soft Lance/Lotor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakeri/pseuds/Kakeri
Summary: Lance is the happy one, the one who makes jokes and helps the team relax. He's also the one who seems to get hurt the most. He doesn't bat an eye when he has to kill, unlike the others. The teams is suddenly going to learn a lot more about their blue paladin after Lotor tries to take over the castle.Lance doesn't want to reveal this side of himself to the team. He really doesn't but when someone hurts his family, there will be hell to pay. And it comes in the form of a blue rose with thorns wrapped around it.





	1. Secrets Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> Oooooooooo I'm back at it again, this time with Voltron! Will I finish the fic? Hopefully, I wrote this cause the idea wouldn't let me go. So.. yea enjoy!

       Okay, let’s get one thing straight. Lance loves his family, he really does, he may not love what they do for a living or how they treated him, but he loves them with everything he has. So, when he was told what his role in the family business was at the young age of 13, he gladly took it, not really understanding what his role truly was until he turned 16.

         As the middle child of 10 kids, Lance had to be the one to bear the burden for everyone. The youngest not ready for the harsh reality of their world, and the oldest were too important to lose. He quickly learned that he was not important, everyone and everything were more important to him. So, when his oldest brother, Lauren, was sent on a job, Lance would join him to be the decoy. He would draw the attention of the lackeys in the room while his brother went to take of the boss. Of course, when things went south, he took a bullet for his brother, making sure the next head of the family made it out safely.  

         When a rival gang tried to hurt his little sister, he killed them all without batting an eye. Did anyone say thank you or checked his wounds, after every time he killed or got hurt for them. No. Of course, they didn’t. But that didn’t matter, cause he loves his family and would do anything for them, including giving up all of himself, repeatedly.

          So, when he asks to go join the Garrison he thought he would be shut down immediately. But he wasn’t shut, he was actually encouraged to go, so he could get stronger for the family. And so, at the age of 16 Lance McClain left his family behind in Cuba and went to America where he hoped to have a normal life, without bloodshed, for at least until he graduated.

 

He never got what he wanted.

 

           A year after he joined the Garrison, he ends up getting kidnapped by a giant blue lion, taken to a castleship with aliens whose race has been dead for over ten thousand years and told that he would have to fight in a war!

          Lance quickly falls back into the role he had when he was living with his family. That’s why when he realizes rover is a bomb, he takes the hit for Coran. And, when the Altean man asks about the tattoo on his back, he says it’s nothing. When makes the shot at Beta Traz and everyone is shocked that the joker of the group made such a complicated shot, he isn’t, he’s done much harder shots back on Earth. When he refuses to go into a pod, for non-life threatening but still very serious injuries. He tells the team, he can handle them, cause he can. When he takes the life of Glara, a living breathing one, instead of a sentry, he doesn’t blink. He already has blood on his hands. When Shiro goes missing again, he vows he’s going to tear the empire apart with his bare hands for hurting his family. No one hurts his family.

          So, when Lotor manages to knock out power of the castle and board it, capturing the lions and paladins. Threatening to kill Shiro, who they just got back, Lance offers himself up to the Glara prince. Ignoring the desperate pleas of his teammates, his family. He can only laugh as the prince generals, grab on him to restrain him. It’s only when the prince thinks he has won, with a gun pressed to the back of his head does Lance react.

           He suddenly springs up, snapping the prince’s wrist with is head and taking the gun from him, since they didn’t bother to tie his hands. He quickly sets the gun to stun and shoots all four of the generals  and the prince, before they even have a chance to react. He calmly unties his stunned teammates, before restraining the idiots who, thought they could get away with something so foolishly.

           Now as they wait for the Glarans to wake up, Lance takes his time to check over everyone wounds. Content with how everyone is looking, he finally drops his tense stance and lets the team bombard him with questions.

“How did you do that?!”

“When did you get so strong?”

“Lance! Where did you learn that!”

“Have you always been this way?!”

            He’s not sure who asks what, but he answer all the questions.

“I broke his wrist with my head and that’s gonna hurt for a while. I’ve always been this strong, you guys just never noticed. I learned this from my family. Have I’ve always been what? So cold, yes I have.”

       He says coolly, trying to rein in his bloodlust. He knows he must look terrifying, if the faces of his teammates are anything to go by. They range from absolute terror to shock. He sighs running a hand through his hair.

“Listen guys, I know you have more questions, but I would really like to talk to the prince and his crew alone.”

“What!”

“NO!”

“You can’t be serious!”

“ALL OF YOU! SHUT! UP!”

      Lance screamed, sighing as his teammates flinched.

“I know you guys don’t want to leave me alone with them, but you all know that I can handle myself. “

He said, lowering his voice.

“I really don’t want you guys to be in here when I talk to them. I just need to explain a few things to them.”

      He said softly, no one missed the dark undertone of his voice. Whether it was from fear or respect of Lance, they all slowly left the room, one by one. All of them glance at him wearily. The only people who didn’t were Hunk, Coran and surprisingly Keith.

       Once they were gone, Lance sat in front of the prince and glared at him. All he wanted was to have a normal life, but that was too much to ask for. However, in this moment, as he watched the prince slowly wake up,  he couldn’t be happier for the type of family he grew up in. As yellow eyes met blue, Lance smirked and stood up slowly. Oh, he was going to make this arrogant prince pay for what he has done. Cause no one. No one, messes with his family.

 

                              And gets to live to talk about it.


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team sees a darker side of Lance. Zarkon wants to make a deal?
> 
> (What's a summary?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pokes head out*
> 
> I'm not dead I swear. I just got overwhelmed. I didn't think people would like this so yea. I'm gonna try to update more. Also... I'm looking for a beta since, my stuff is unedited. Yea. I think this is gonna be a little much for me to do on my own. Sooo yea. See you guys after the chapter! Peace!
> 
> (P.s Thank you so much for over 2000 hits and 200 kudos! Like what that's amazing! Love you guys!)

### Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed pt 2

 

Pidge stared at the door in stunned silence, like the rest of their team. They couldn’t believe it. That Lance, playful, goofball, annoying Lance, just save all their asses. They shook their head before running off.

“Pidge! Get back here!”  Someone, probably Shiro, yelled after them.

They kept running though the hallway, mind going a mile a minute.

_‘This isn’t Lance. Not the Lance I know. He’s going to get himself killed. I have to find a way back in or at least a way to see what’s happening I have to- ‘_

Pidge stopped their train of thought as they made it to their room.

“Finally!”

They yelled as the quickly hopped on their computer and began hacking into the castle system.

“Come on… Come on.. Come on!”

“Pidge!” Shiro yelled, running in the rest of the crew following behind him.   
“Don’t run off like that! We need to stay together!”

“Shiro, not right now, I’m trying to get the door open but it’s not working! Why isn’t it working?!”

Shiro sighed.

“Pidge-“

Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose but before he could say anything Lance’s voice came through the castle com systems.

“Sorry Pidge. Can’t let you guys back in. I’m really surprised I managed to lock you out. You know this isn’t my kindof thing.”

He laughed nervously.

“But you guys really don’t have to worry about me. I’ll be fine.”

Pidge suddenly stood up, slamming their hands on the desk.

“What do you mean, that we don’t have to worry?! You suddenly went all Matrix on us and you tell us not to worry?!”

“Pidge-“

“Shut the fuck up space dad!”

Lance chuckles over the intercom, before a small groan is heard.

“Oh… He’s waking up. I gotta go.”

He said before the line cut off. Pidge nearly screamed in frustration as they started to type furiously into their computer.

_‘I’m going to murder that asshole when I get my hands on him. Seriously, how in the world did he block me out. Doesn’t matter. I’m going to know what’s going on in that room.’_

 

While Pidge worked on getting them away to listen or watch, what is happening between Lance and Lotor. The others started planning a way to get back into the room to stop Lance from getting himself killed.

 

“I’ve never seen him like that… Like he was actually scary…” Hunk said softly.  “I feel like I’m missing something about him and I supposed to be his best friend but… I think I barely know him at all.”

“It’s going to be okay Hunk, we’ll get him out of there and then have a long talk about how he knew how to do all of that.”

Shiro said calmly before Pidge shouted.

“Gotcha!”

They said, smirking to themselves as everyone ran over to see what happened.

“What do you have Pidge?” Shiro asked, looking over their shoulder.

“I got a us a video and audio feed, Lance really did a good job but he’s still no match for me!”

They said smiling brightly.

“Alright Pidge. Let’s see what’s going on.” Shiro said as everyone focused on the screen.

 

 

Lance glared at the slowly awaking prince.

“Ahhhhh…Sleeping Beauty has awaken from his slumber I see.”

He said, glaring at Lotor.

“Have a nice nap?”

Lotor sighed.

“So, it seems I have been bested. I know when to admit defeat, what do you want from me paladin?”

Lance shook his head.

“I don’t want anything from you. I know this game.” He said, smiling cruelly. “I’ve been in the place you are in now. Wounded, captured. The only difference was that I was all alone, and I didn’t know if anyone even cared enough about me to come and get me.”

Lotor eyebrows rose, sitting as straight as he could.

“Why are you telling me this?”

Lance smirked.

“Because you won’t live to tell anyone else.”

He said with a growl as he pulled his gun out.

“Any last words?”

 

The team watched the screen in silent horror, they couldn’t believe that Lance would do something so cold. They watched as he put his finger on the trigger before the alarm sounded, startling everyone.

“Pidge! What’s Happening?!”

Shiro yelled, coming back to reality. Pidge quickly came back and began looking at what caused the alarm.

“We’re under attack! It’s the Galra!” They yelled as they looked back to the screen to see Lance running off in the direction of his lion.

“Let’s go!” Shiro yelled, running out the room.

“What about Lotor!” Keith yelled, following after him.

“We’ll deal with it later!”

Shiro yelled as they all made it to their lions and took off to see the command ship floating in front of them. The Galra wasted no time and opened fire on them.

“This day could not get any worse.” Lance grumbled before flying straight into the thick of thing.

“Lance!”

Everyone yelled as they watched the blue lion take off and started destroying ship left and right. After a moment of stunned silence Keith joined in the battle, soon followed by the rest of the team. The battle seemed to drag on forever, it seemed like there was an endless stream of fighter ships. The weird thing was that they didn’t even seem to be trying to cause much damage to the lions.  Every ship seemed to stop as the everyone received a communication from the command ship.

“Princess Allura and Paladins of Voltron. I believe you have my worthless son Lotor in your possession. I will give one hour to hand him over before I take him and the lions by force.”

The communication ended as suddenly as it started. The paladins got another communication from the castle.

 

“Paladins return to the castle immediately. We have lots to discuss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooo New chapter after for like ever. Sorry again. Please tell me what you guys think, and how I can improve this for future chapters.  
>  I have a rough outline in my head of how I want this to go. But I do take into account what you guys say! Anyway, thanks for reading.
> 
> Peace!


	3. Zarkon's Deal Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team and Lotor's gang make a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Hey! New Chapter you guys. It's been like a week or two, right? You proud of me? Lol but in all seriousness, I'm glad to be getting on a sort of schedule. 
> 
> Thanks to my new beta PixelatedPlants!
> 
> Now you, guys don't have to sit through my horrible grammar. Give them some love. Anyway, onto the new chapter.

## Zarkons Deal Pt 1

Everyone gathered in the control room, and by this point Lotor’s generals had awakened but had yet to attempt an escape, raising the paladins’ suspicions. , they looked to the group who was currently tied to the chairs.

“So…. We’re just gonna discuss this with them here?”

Hunk asked, rubbing the back of his nervously. Lance had put himself between Lotor’s group and his friends, his frame creating a  barrier between them.

“It’s not like we have a choice… It does involve them. They should have some kind of say.”

Lance mumbled quietly, his anger from earlier turning into a dull roar.  Allura nodded.

“Lance is right. We need to discuss this, all of us.”

She grumbled, trying to keep a professional tone in her voice, but it was clear she was just as unhappy as the rest of them.  Everyone stood stared at each other, untrusting of the other group. Pidge growled.

“Let’s give them up to him! In the long run this will only help us! One less person to deal with.”

They said, glaring at Lotor. Lotor glared, just a fiercely.

“You cannot do that! He will kill me! I though Paladins of Voltron were supposed to assist everyone in need of help!”

“We will not help the Galra! Your race is the cause for all the pain and destruction in the universe!”

Allura growled out, in the back of the group Keith winced at the words slightly but kept a straight face, trying not to let it show that he was still coming to terms with his heritage. Lance had noticed the wince and sighed, looking between the two groups. He took a deep breath before moving to the front of the room.

“Guys… As much as I hate to say it we need to work together on this...”

He muttered, crossing his arms. Everyone in the room looked shocked, to say the least.

“We can’t trust them!”

“Lance, are you crazy!”

“The blue paladin is right-“

“Lance buddy..”

“Are you really that stupid!”

“We would work with you!”

“Everyone be quiet!”

Lance yelled, effectively shutting everyone up. he paladins hadnever seen Lance so impatient, and as Allura  opened her mouth to say something to him Lance sent her a vicious glare that caused her to close her mouth immediately. 

On the other side of room, Lotor’s group watch Lance wearily. Even though they knew they could escape at any moment, they also knew that they got lucky the first time Lance attacked them, an escape attempt now could mean certain death.

“Now that everyone is quiet, let me explain.”

Lance said softly.

“Honestly, I don’t want to do this as much as the next person. If I’m being completely honest, I really wanna kill pretty boy and his crew. But we can’t do that, at the end of the day we are still paladins, and as paladins our job is to help those we are in need. Unfortunately, the people who need our help have also been trying to kill us, but now we seem to have a common enemy.”

Lance looked to his team, who all looked away, as if they were just scorned by a parent.

“The easiest way out would be to hand him over, but if we do that we will be making a deal with the literal devil.”

He then looked to Lotor’s gang.

“And frankly, I don’t trust you has far as I can throw you, but we really don’t have another choice.”

He sighed.

“So. We need to come up with a plan. If we do this right, Zarkon will leave us alone and we all get to live another day. How does that sound to everyone?”

Lance asked, glaring at everyone, almost daring them to go against them. Both Allura and Lotor sighed. Allura looked to Lance, looking somewhere between shocked and proud.

“Lance… Is right. As paladins, our duty is to protect those who are in danger and in need of our help.” She glared at Lotor. “As much as I don’t want to help you. We could benefit from a truce.”

Lotor glared back.

“The blue paladin is right. If you turn us over my father will surely kill me and my team. I understand if you do not trust us. But we have been working to defeat my father so I could take the throne. I believe an alliance between us would be very beneficial for everyone involved.”

Lance looked between the two royals.

“Okay. Does anyone else have anything to say.” Lancee looked around the room.

“No? Okay. Let’s start figuring out how we’re going to take this asshole down.”

After they had finished arguing it took the two groups almost the rest of the hour to figure out the plan.hey now headed to the coordinates Zarkon had sent them. Lance and Keith followed Lotor and his generals down to the planet. As they were entering the atmosphere, Lance opened up a private communication with Keith.

“Hey man… You okay?”

He asked, still worried about what he had seen when everyone was first discussing (arguing) what they were going to do.

“Yea. Why wouldn’t I be.”

Keith said, quietly.

“It just seemed like you were hurt by what the team had said.”

“I said I was fine Lance. Let’s just focus on the mission for now.”

Keith said, before cutting off the communication. Lance sighed.

_ I was just trying to help _

He thought as the cleared the sky and saw Zarkon’s ship on the ground below.

_ I hope I was right _

He thought as the touched down on the planet. This plan had to go right, if it didn’t then… The universe was doomed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I honestly, couldn't do this without you guys. I'll you guys next chapter! Peace! 
> 
> (Come yell at me on twitter. [ Kakeri ](https://twitter.com/KakeriSSJ)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and tell me what you would like to see in the story. I'm kinda winging it so yea. Until next time peace!


End file.
